Guarded Love
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Bella's best friend Allie comes with her to Volterra and they join the guard. Allie falls in love with Demetri. Don't own anything.Pictures of outfits on profile.
1. Chapter 1

"No Edward stop!" My crazy best friend yelled as she lunged at the butt faced vampire that she 'loved'. Then after the 10 minutes, it took to convince Twitward that she was alive, two guards came out of a door and said that Aro wanted to see them. Edward wanted Bella to stay at the festival but the hot guard said that all of us should come. Even me, and the last time I saw Caius was in the early 1800s when he killed a newborn that had been threatening to expose us vampires. And yes, I'm a vampire too but I'm special, I have four gifts and I know witchcraft. Also when I get really mad wings sprout out of my back. Anyway, I wonder if pickles could dance. "Human can you try to control your sadistic thoughts? And no pickles could not dance." OOOHHH! If he wants to call me crazy, I'll show him crazy.

I walked next to the hot blonde guard, brushed against his hand, and sent him a thought that said '_Help me mess with the twit?_' You see I could send people thoughts and shield others and myself from powers including Eddie-poo so he could not hear our conversation. '_How?_' Came the reply. '_Well I was thinking that maybe I could sing an annoyingly loud and obnoxious song in my head and then you could start singing a silly version of the wedding march song out loud_' '_What annoying song?_''_Tootsie roll' _'_cool and how does this wedding song go?_' '_Here comes the bride all dressed and wide her name is Clyde where's the T.V guide_' '_Ha ha ha_' '_Ok here I go…_' I let my shield down.**(I'm not going to write the lyrics)**

On cue the cool guard started singing the silly song and after he was done we looked back and saw that Twitward was fuming. We both burst out laughing. Suddenly we were in front of a huge door, Demetri pushed it open to reveal three vampires sitting in fancy thrones, and sitting in the last throne was Caius. His eyes brightened when he saw me. "Allie?" He asked with wide eyes. "Hey Caius." I said casually. "How do you know Caius?" Asked Twitward. "None of your business Fagward." "Oh really well in that case stop thinking about you and Demetri having sex against a wall." "Shut up!" I got a wonderful idea in my head and shielded my thoughts. I used my telekinesis to hold him in place and got my wand out. "These clothes are not for me, so make an outfit made for a cocktail party." and with that spell the butt nugget was dressed in a hot pink halter dress with a big black bow in his hair and neon pink lipstick and his shoes were big black glossy pumps. "Aaaaahhh!" He shrieked like a little girl.

The whole guard was laughing, even Caius's brothers. "So, Edward will die and Bella and Allie will join the guard." Aro said when the laughter had died down "Wait, can my family and cats and my best friend come?" I asked. "Of course. Now you will share a room with Demetri and Bella shares with Felix." "Yay! I can get dressed now." I was glad because my pajama shorts didn't really cover my butt. "Ah yes why are you wearing pajamas if you don't sleep?" Aro asked I sighed, "I have human characteristics so I eat human food and I sleep and I can have kids too." Aro looked strangely giddy. "Wonderful!" he said and motioned for Demetri and I guess Felix to come and show us to our- I mean their rooms. "Wait! When can my family come?" I asked. "As soon as you can go get them." Was the genius answer. I will go get them in a month I decided. "Are you two ready yet?" The man I assumed was Felix asked impatiently. "Do you want to end up dressed like Edward?" Ha, he actually looked scared.

"You ready?" Asked Demetri. I nodded. I followed him to a room that was blue and had a closet and a dresser in it along with a king sized bed. I sat on the bed and Demetri asked, "Were you really thinking of me like that in the throne room?" I bowed my head and said "Yes" "Did you mean it?" "Yes" and suddenly his lips were on mine and it took a minute for me to respond but when I did, it was heated. We broke away panting when there was a knock at the door "What!" I yelled. "Master Caius said that once you were settled in you were to come to his quarters." "Uuumm…..give me 30 minutes!" "…..OK" I grabbed my shampoo, soap, and towel and walked at vampire speed to the bathroom. I took my shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around me. Demetri watched me as grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a denim vest, a lace tank top and some feather earrings.

I undressed and Demetri's mouth fell open and his eyes darkened. He grabbed me and kissed me hungrily but I had to pull away because I had to get dressed to see Caius. "Later." I whispered as I dressed in vampire speed. I ran barefooted down the hall following Caius's scent.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on Caius's door, even though I really didn't have to, and he said to come in.

"Hey Caius."

"Allie, I noticed that you have feelings for Demetri," he said.

"Maybe, so what if I do?"

He chuckled at my defensive statement and shook his head. "I just wanted you to know that you're still my baby sister and if he ever hurts you, tell me and I'll rip him limb from limb."I was shocked. I mean, this is great. He's still my big brother, even if it's only by 4 years. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. We sat there hugging until I got bored and went to play in the game room. I started playing Mortal Kombat until I felt someone kiss my neck. I moaned automatically, knowing that it was Demetri, and dropped the controller.I turned around and kissed him passionately. He picked me up and ran to our room. He threw me on the bed and we undressed each other. When we were both naked, he placed himself at my entrance.

"Wait! I've never done this before. What if I stink at it?"

His eyes flashed dangerously and he growled out, "You are perfect. You will not 'stink' at it just because it is your first time." I supposed he was right.

I said, "Can you please just fuck me?" It must have been enough for him because he thrust in and took my virginity. The rest is history, very good, hot, sweaty, sexual history, but still history.


	3. Authers Note

I got a beta because sometimes I confuse my hillbilly language with normal language so… Also I have a poll on my profile about a new story. VOTE! OH AND REVIEW THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY THAT AREN'T ME GOING ON ABOUT NOTHING!

The young writer,

Kgirl11400 _(I changed my username)_


End file.
